


The Runaway

by mrcn_fallout_boy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcn_fallout_boy/pseuds/mrcn_fallout_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is still a lost cause and Joe is gonna change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is in Pete's point of view and this does contain a little bit of violence,so yeah thanks

CHAPTER 2   
Pete's POV:   
I put my glass down and walk to the bathroom, last night was crazy, clubbing, drinking, drugging, all the usual, but last night was especially crazy because in the end I woke up next to a hot chick with blonde hair and a nice ass. Now it is 11:56 am and I am still under the weight of a massive hangover. I go to sit back on the couch but before I can there is a knocking on the door, "PETE LET ME IN!" Ugh Joe, Pete can take care of his own life just fine, he doesn't need Joe FUCKING Trohman to do it for him. I just sit on the couch and wait for him to leave "Pete, I know you're in there, I can here your heavy foot steps 5 doors down." "After the tone please record a message, if you have finished recording you may hang up or press 1 for more options to leave a callback number press 5," Pete think he mimicked the molester woman on telephone recordings pretty well considering Pete has a dick. "Pete, let me the fuck in!," Joe sounded like a father scolding a child. "Gee, sorry DAD," Pete opened the door and there stood Joe, looking wild eyed and overwhelmed. "Whatever your earth shattering drama is I don't want to hear it," Pete said stalking away from the door. "Just came over to make sure you're fine and well,"Joe answered. "Well, guess what? I am so you can leave now," Pete said hoping it would work. Pete doesn't really get why Joe is taking care of Pete all of a sudden, its not like Pete doesn't like Joe, he does, but Joe just needs to loosen up a bit. "I am not leaving until 1,and what's the matter? Don't like hanging out with Your joe-bro? " Joe answered jokingly. "Nah man," Pete gave Joe a smile a kind one. 

It was now 12:59 and Joe was about to leave, Pete and Joe invited Brendon and Gerard over to play video games,and like Pete brendon also had a massive hangover so Gerard had to drive him. They left earlier, and now Joe was leaving. "See ya later, no more alcohol, okay?" Joe said sounding fatherly again. "Fine, DAD," said Pete mockingly. Joe didn't like being called that, but he just went with the name calling anyways, he's used to it by now. "Asshole" and Joe left. 

 

Pete was now walking to his room, he was thinking about Joe, a lot. Joe looked so amazing in that shirt with the with the green stripes, as he was thinking this, Pete walked right in to the wall, he fell back and hit the back of his head against the kitchen counter, as his vision was going shady he saw blood trickle on his eye and onto his hands, he tasted the blood and he thought that he must also be bleeding from the mouth, soon his vision had gone completely black, then there was nothing.


End file.
